<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rook's Babies by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578372">Rook's Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon'>kingkjdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Brain Break, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Evil Wins, Gay Sex, Hero Slut, Large Cock, M/M, Misuse of Super Powers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sweat, Transformation, clothes sex, musk, musk kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes a private communication device can lead you down a new path</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Rook/Jake Armstrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Accidental Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone here is a new fic and series, the series Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters is worth a watch merely for the wonderful character designs.</p><p>https://baraag.net/@SolanderDraws/105618233670102784<br/>Dragon:I had this pic commissioned for the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jake was stuck locked in his room thanks to being grounded, he had tried to explain to his dad the reason as to why he shouldn’t be grounded and yet due to him missing something on the schedule-what it was Jake had honestly no idea whatsoever-his dad decided that grounding him was the optimal thing to do to punish him. That meant school, and then coming straight home. Thus leaving patrol to Nathan and Ricardo, and sure he was a tad bit board and would have loved to sneak out to help them. Yet his dad was calling him every few minutes to check and see if he was home thus preventing him from leaving. So, with nothing better to do after finishing his homework he had decided to take a shower, completely unaware that his goggles that were in his pocket had been turned on when they slipped right out as he entered causing them to give a view of his bare body and hear anything he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he peeled off his clothing he revealed a toned runner's body, perky pink nipples, and a tight round ass that a coin could bounce off of, and a moderate 7 inch cock as thick as a small can of soda with two hefty apple sized orbs hanging in a smooth hairless sack below, his entire body was hairless from the view of the camera even under his arms when he lifted his shirt off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to Jake, when his goggles had fallen, they had hit at just the right angle for them to accidentally call someone sort of like when someone drops their phone and it calls the first person on their list and for Jake the first person on his call list was none other than Johnathan Rook the owner of Rook Industries and the man who endorsed the Flex Fighters. Rook had been right in the middle of going over some of the data from the Flex Fighters latest training session when he had gotten a call from none other than Stretch himself. Not thinking anything of it, he swipes his fingers across his screen. “Hey Stretch, what’s up you boys need something?” He questioned waiting to hear the sound of Stretch’s voice, now instead what he heard was the sound of a shower being turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Stretch? You in the middle of some...thing.” Finally taking a moment to look away from the data, Rook was shocked when he saw the image that the goggles were showing him. And that was the image of a teenage blonde haired boy stripping off his clothes and getting ready to shower, and considering the fact the only blonde young man that Rook knew was Stretch it was quite easy to make the connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the hot spray of the shower Jake moaned his hand trailing down his body as a name escaped his lips in what he thought was his private moment, “Ah Daddy Rook,” he moaned as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook swore for a moment that he was hearing things, scratch that he was seeing things. There was no possible way that he was seeing was the real thing, this young </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> man was Stretch? There was no way, it had to be a joke. And yet, as he looked at the blonde tilting his head to the side to get a better angle he could begin to see that it wasn’t a joke, for one thing him and Stretch were the exact same size, not to mention their body types were the same and their hair was even the same shade and considering he was listening to the teen moan his name even their voices matched up, and hearing him moan his name along with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>...well suffice to say Rook found something inside of him flickering to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was small at first, but was gradually growing, it started like a spark and then became an ember which slowly began building into more of a flame as he watched the teen press his back against the wall unknowingly facing the goggles giving him more of a better view, all the while Rook found himself entranced by the sight before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake lifted one leg moving a soaked finger down to prod at his virgin hole his hand still pumping his cock as he moaned louder, thankful his bathroom was soundproofed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake wasn’t the only one who was glad the room he was in was soundproofed. Cause Rook was positive if someone heard the sounds coming from his office the cops would be breaking down his door. He leaned back in his chair, eyes watching hungrily as Jake moved his fingers down to prod, poke and tease his wet pretty pink virgin hole-considering how Rook had gotten around now and then he could easily tell when someone was lacking experience-and knowing the fact the teen was getting off on the mental image of Rook being his “daddy”...well Rook was very happy that his office door was shut cause his pants were feeling tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake soon started pumping a finger in his virgin hole making his moans come out even louder and lewder as he worked his cock and hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Rook bit his bottom lip, his hand coming down to rub and palm his crotch making himself grunt as he felt the familiar sensation of his cock pushing and grinding against the fabric of his pants. He was doing his very best to ensure that they didn’t rip apart-he had lost a good amount of pants that way-and caused an issue. Yet how could he not take some pleasure in seeing this teen toying with himself, pumping a finger into his hole and moaning, gasping, groaning, making sounds that few professional po</span>rn stars would make, of course he was gonna get hard. “Fuck.” He hissed silently biting his knuckle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abandoning his cock Jake added another two fingers to his hole while his now free hand came up to his chest and tugged on one of his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likes playing with his ass, lacks experience with it. Nipple play giving them the most attention.” Rook muttered to himself observing and mentally taking notes and details about the boy memorizing every little inch of him to burn his looks into his mind. The thought of such a stunning, handsome, attractive teen wanting him: Jonathan Rook to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>..well who was Rook to say no. “Hm, I wonder.” He said, still palming his cotch and licking his lips as he could easily see that the teen was close to blowing. “Show me what you can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning Jake unloaded his cock spurting all the way up to his face coating it in his hot sticky cum as he panted sliding down to the bottom of the shower in an almost boneless heap. As he fell into a boneless heap, he heard the all too familiar sounds of what could only be described as the ringtone of his phone going off, and from the sound he could tell it was a text message making him wonder who it was. Managing to stand up and step out of his shower, as he approached his phone he noticed his goggles on the ground and quickly grabbed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way back to his room, he picked up his phone and saw it was a text from Rook. Opening it up, he was confused when he read. “If you wanted my dick Stretch. All you had to do was ask.” And in the next second, Jake found his eyes widening in shock when he came face to face with what could only be described as an absolute monster of a cock appearing on his phone with the smirking face of Rook looking at the camera. Rook’s cock, it was Rook’s cock and it was huge from the picture alone Jake could tell that it was at least 16-inches long and about as thick as a two liter pop bottle and even with the lightning from the camera Jake could easily make out the visible veins along the shaft that if it was a live image Jake was positive that they would be throbbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still in shock, he was barely able to react when another message was sent to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you want daddy’s dick do ya?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gulping Jake hesitated before texting back a simple “Yes Daddy,” even as his cheeks turned bright red and his cock hardened, tenting the towel around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speech bubble showed that Rook was typing, and with each passing second Jake’s heart was beating so loudly he thought it was gonna start trying to pop out of his chest like he’d seen in the rare few cartoons he got to watch. Finally, there was a response. “Come to my tower baby boy, and daddy Rook is gonna give you what you’ve been begging for.” Another image of the dick appeared this time from the side angle with what looked to be a single thick drop of pre dangling from the head. “I’ll be waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to his bag Jake picked up his Goggles and went to find a pair of underwear so he could head out to meet with Rook, his cock twitching as he licked his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another text, and he answered it right away. “No underwear baby boy, I want you to come here in your suit with nothing underneath.” Was the message soon followed by another one. “And if you don't follow my order, well then Daddy’s gonna have to punish you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping Jake replied “Are you sure, Daddy?” his cock leaking at the thought of going out in nothing but his skin tight suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and for a moment he had thought he had done something that had upset him. Then the speech bubble appeared, and then the full message was displayed. “I am very sure, you don't want to disappoint Daddy, do you Jake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing at the sight of his name Jake dawned the glasses and then noticing the video call was on he looked down at his phone in realization and whispered out, “Since I got in the shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh very much baby boy.” The voice of Rook came from his goggles as he appeared on the screen, his lower half hidden from sight-much to Jake’s displeasure-Rook was sitting there smirking at him. “I have to admit, I was going to turn it off but the moment you moaned my name and Daddy I had grown a bit curious.” His smirk grew. “To think, I had a naughty boy working for me this entire time and one who’s wanted his daddy’s dick since we first met I bet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping Jake hesitantly asked “Should I put my Plug in Daddy?” his face scarlet as he confessed owning something only Nathan knew about cause Nathan was the one who bought it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well, a plug? Been practicing having something in you have you? That’s good.” Rook smiled. “Because you're going to be walking around with it inside of you along with my cum and believe me baby boy that plug is gonna be the only thing keeping you from making a mess.” He purred a gleam in his eyes that told Jake, Rook was going to claim his ass, as Rook’s property. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to the drawer of his computer Jake opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a small 3 inch wide plug before lifting the plain item up and sliding it in his mouth to soak it with saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I can just imagine you sliding it right into your mouth.” Hummed Rook as he chuckled hearing Jake make a small gagging sound. “I wonder, given your powers if you even have a gag reflex anymore? If not, you know what that means baby boy? That means I could shove my entire dick right down your throat and keep you there, mouth sealed right on my dick for me to use however I want, I could fuck your mouth plundering it like I’m gonna do to that ass of yours. Maybe just lazily having you under my desk keeping my cock nice and warm for me to use so the moment I need to destress I can just start fucking it like its nothing more than a toy~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rook spoke Jake had pulled the plug out and slid it into his stretched hole with a low moan before suiting up, stopping in front of the mirror for a moment before moving to the window his cock throbbing as it was trapped against his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook was humming to himself as he waited for Jake to arrive in his office, honestly he had not been expecting something like this to come along his way, let alone find out that one of the Flex fighters found him to be a “Daddy” it was still shocking. The more he thought about it, the more his mind drifted to the other flex fighters Omnimass and Wingspan, or now as he knew them Nathan and Ricardo. It didn’t take much for him to make the connection given how it was the same as Jake so it only fit that the other two were just the same and low and behold he was right. Now looking at their pictures on the screen he was licking his lips, did they both consider him to be their “Daddy” as well? Nathan, he could easily see the boy on his knees before him begging for his cock, laid out on his bed teasing him and toying with him edging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Ricardo, looking at him he could easily see that the boy thought of himself as straight, but if Rook had to guess the boy was just a boy in denial. And given what he found while searching up information on the boys he couldn’t help but easily see that the boy had some issues with his parents seeing as how easily they were always moving around and never staying someplace long. He could imagine chipping away at the boy's denial and getting to the baby that was obviously in need of a daddy to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, it would be...easy for their civilian personas to vanish. Sure it would take some doing here and there, a little adjustment on some tech he had been working on and with a little fixing here and there he could easily have the boys being his and his alone. They were already </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flex Fighters, so why not make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby boys. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself liking the idea more and more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm, why not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He thought to himself smirking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>After all, they are already mine, this is just me staking my claim.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake approached Rook Tower, his hand flying back to grip a low building as he aimed towards the balcony of Rook’s office before letting go and slingshotting his way up to it. Gulping as he landed he reached up and pulled off his mask letting his phone and mask slide to the ground as he stood on the balcony naked.Shyly Jake moved to the door a blush on his face as he knocked on the glass pane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glass door slid open all on its own. “Come to Daddy Jake~ He’s got a surprise for you.” The voice of Rook came from within, like a siren song drawing him into the room and he found his body moving all on its own, having him step in and he continued walking-almost not noticing the light yet thick scent that was in the air that had him feeling slightly dizzy as he continued walking further and further idly following the scent and soon he found himself standing before a door whee the scent was coming from. “Open the door baby boy, and you’ll see your surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door his cock bobbing in time with his heart, Jake entered the room, his eyes a dull lust filled blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening the door, he was met with a sight that he had only dreamed of. Jonathan Rook, naked as the day he was born. Despite being the same age as his dad, Jake could tell that the years had been kinder to Rook. He was a true hunk of man that Jake could only describe as a DILF, if Rook had kids that is. He had a gorgeous muscular frame with large pecs, rock hard 6-pack abs, broad shoulder and strong legs. Between his legs was his 16-inches long and about as thick as a two liter pop bottle hefty Grapefruit-sized nuts. He had a mane of slick back red hair and brown eyes. “Well well, so you made it after all baby boy.” He smiled lifting a hand up and making a come hither motion. “Step into my room baby boy and the fun and begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moving into the room Jake felt his knees go weak as he stood before Rook the twitching of Rook’s massive cock mere inches from his own aching shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, someone's all boned up for his Daddy.” He smirked bringing his hand up and then brought it down and smacked the boys aching shaft watching as it bounced up and down and even swayed from side to side as he spotted what looked to be a pearl of pre forming at the tip making him grin. “Oh? And already leaking? You came in the shower-without my permission I might add, and yet you're already looking ready to blow again.” He shook his head smacking his dick again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking Jake moaned as his knees gave out and he collapsed onto them his face level with his Daddy’s cock. The thick flesh rod was pushed right against his face, rubbing and grinding right against him, being so close to Rook’s cock it let Jake get a face full of the very thing he had been smelling upon walking into the room. The thick manly musk made it hard for Jake to think as he tried to capture the head in his eager mouth. But he would miss, and each time he would miss Rook would lightly adjust his hips causing the thick shaft to smack against his face, the loud heavy smacks of the thick meat stick echoing through Rook’s bedroom as the red haired male was taking time enjoying the sounds he was drawing from his baby boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby boy, you know you want it right?” Rook smiled taking enjoyment in seeing Jake struggle to try and try to get his cock in his mouth, his expression completely drunk on his musk. “The mighty Stretch of the Flex Fighters.” He chortled somewhat darkly smacking his face once more with his hefty shaft. “The once proud and strong fighter, a hero to all. However he had one weakness, just give him the scent of sweat and B.O and he’s nothing more than a little musk loving, cock hungry daddy’s boy aren’t you? Your daddy’s musk loving little bitch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DADDY” Jake moaned out his hand coming up to grip the massive cock as he forced the head into his mouth, his tongue lashing the leaking slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing softly, Rook’s hand dropped down onto Jake’s head and he combed through his blonde locks. “Remember how I promised to stuff that throat of yours with my dick?” Both hands were suddenly gripping his hair so hard that Rook’s nails dug into his scalp. “I wasn’t saying that just because it was kinky, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” And with a thrust forward and forcing Jake’s head to be still, Rook pushed his entire dick right down into Jake’s throat and forced his face right against his crotch nose buried in his pubes. He felt him gag around his cock, but didn’t let up, forcing another few inches down his throat before pulling him off, only his head still inside of his mouth.  Then slammed in back in, pressing him once more against his crotch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake could do nothing as his throat was used as a fuck toy stretching it to the shape of Rook’s fat cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thinking was becoming so hard, why did he need to think he had Daddy, Daddy could do all the thinking for him.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jake’s mind started to empty as pre slid down his gullet the combination of the forceful fucking, and overwhelming musk making his mind go blank leaving him almost in a trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Jake, I have to thank you for helping me figure out you’re Stretch.” Rook smirked down at him seeing the dazed look in his eyes. “After all, this makes it all the more easier for me to now go about with my plans to take humanity to the next level of evolution.” He groaned while he forced his cock into his throat and pushed in deep, the force of his thrust had nearly caused Jake to gag and yet he didn’t choke proving that Jake had no gag-reflex. “I honestly can’t thank you and the Flex Fighters enough, I was struggling so much with trying to perfect my plans to use Flexarium to evolve humans, and now thanks to you three I have the key for that plan to be a success.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those heavy orbs that were his Daddy’s balls slammed against his chin with blistering force no doubt already turning the skin of his chin red from the force of his thrust. In and out, in and out, over and over again he found himself being forced down onto the throbbing, twitching, aching shaft and forcing his nose into his crotch. “You won’t have to worry about being Stretch any longer, or even about being a hero or being Jake. And do you wanna know why? Because now you belong to me.” Rook hissed increasing his speed and power behind his thrust. “This is where you belong baby boy.” Rook groaned, his dick sheathing itself into his mouth once more, he forced his hard man meat into his throat groaning feeling the blonde’s throat spasm and clench around his dick making the stream of his pre spray right down into his stomach when it was lodged inside of it and when he pulled out he soaked his throat in his pre-spunk. “On your knees, taking Daddy’s dick right down your throat getting Daddies rocks off just so you can have your little taste of my nuts.” He pulled out and slapped his cock against his face smearing it with pre and drool before plunging it back into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every surge of his hips drove him closer and closer to his release, something he knew that Jake wanted and that was for him to finally bust his nut and give him a taste of his seed. “Ya fucking little cum crazed, musk loving bitch.” He moaned with each surge of his hips the stream of pre getting stronger and stronger as Rook could feel it he was close, “You want my fucking nut juice Baby boy? There here! Have it!” Heat burst at the base of his spine and spread throughout his entire body his balls pulling up and he came hard. A thick torrent of pure hot man spunk sprayed into Jake's mouth causing his cheeks to inflate and eyes to widen as he quickly worked on swallowing what he could. “Don't. You. Waste. A. Drop!” Hissed Rook as he was unloading one massive stream of his seed into his mouth and down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the huge cock in his throat throb larger, pulsing enough that he couldn’t breath around it before it deflated slightly, a huge blast of cum pouring out of Rook’s dick and straight into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, wanting to drink every drop of the rich, thick cum. He wanted to savor the taste, but he could feel another blast about to flood his mouth. Blast after blast of cum poured out of Rook and into his hungry mouth, every drop greedily swallowed. He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, drinking cum, but by the time Rooks’ release began to slow, he felt bloated, stomach a bit uncomfortable, as if he’d had a huge meal. The final dribble of cum he savored, holding Rook's cock in his mouth as his vision began to go dark as he heard his daddy chuckle. “Sleep well baby boy, cause next time Daddy’s gonna smash that cherry.” Was what Jake heard before he was out like a light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Messages to Another(Warning Character Death Description)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one mentions people being killed with some detail but not a lot<br/>https://baraag.net/@SolanderDraws/105618233670102784<br/>Dragon:I had this pic commissioned for the fic it is of Chapter 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire city was in a mood of pure sadness and slight fear. Charter City was facing a small pandemic, that pandemic being the fact there seemed to be a murderer on the loose. It had started with the death of one Jake Armstrong, no one knew how it happened but his father had been calling him to come from his room for dinner and when he didn’t answer he moved up to his room and what he saw shocked and horrified him. His son, Jake was laying in his bed with a look of shock on his face, and the reason was due to the multiple stab wounds through his chest as well as what looked to his throat slit so he couldn’t scream. The poor boy’s brown eyes were glazed and glossy and he had blood dripping out the side of his mouth showing he had choked on his own blood before whoever had attacked him had stabbed him over and over again in the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nearly had a heart attack before calling the cops, no one was sure how the killer had gotten in, or even how they had escaped. But they had deduced the killer had used a weapon, a blade to be more precise, to do the deed of slit his throat and killing Jake. His father was left in a state of horror and despair as not only had he lost his wife, but now he had lost his only son, the one member of his family he had left. No one blamed the man for crying at his son’s funeral, nor did they blame him for breaking down when they put the body away to rest in a grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School was placed on hold both because the staff wanted the students to have a day to grieve and because the police wanted to run some checks around the school as they suspected foul play. Even more so, when Rook himself came on tv and told them how Rook Unlimited had been assaulted by a masked vigilante by the name of Blindstrike, and when people heard this they began to fear Blindstike due to the fact the picture showed Blindstrike using two swords and other blade weapons when he was fighting the Flex Fighters Wingspan and Omni-mass. When people asked where Stretch was, Rook was sad to inform them that Stretch had fallen in battle with Blindstrike trying to save Rook himself from an asssination attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it didn’t end there, all over Charter City numerous blonde boys were ending up facing the same fate as Jake did. This caused the entire city to be put on lock down, as such curfew had been put in place all teens and children were to be in their homes before a certain time and not allowed out no matter what while the cops and Wingspan and Omni-mass were searching for Blindstrike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the two sole Flex Fighters, this wasn’t just hunting or patrol. No, this was also them looking for revenge as Rook had called them, showing the video of Stretch fighting Blindstrike who had come right for Rook himself only for their friend and teammate to suffer a serious wound and end up dying as Rook’s security came into the room. Nathan and Ricardo were devastated, Jake their friend, their teammate, their leader, was killed in cold blood by Blindstrike and they hadn’t been there to back him up. Nathan was a wreck with grief and regret, where as Ricardo was just pure anger one of his friends the only friend he had made in school was gone and there was nothing that could be done to bring him back, both of them felt like they should have gave up being heroes, if they couldn’t stop blindstrike from killing Jake what kind of heroes were they.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Rook managed to convince them to continue fighting, to avenge Jake/Stretch and bring Blindstrike to justice. The two weren’t sure at first, but after seeing Jake’s dad break down along with the parents of numerous other teens that had been killed they decided to keep on being heroes to keep Charter City safe and make sure no one else would fall to Blindstrike’s blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake sat under his Daddy’s desk eagerly slurping up the pre Rook’s huge cock leaked as he teased the slit, he was wearing a tiny black thong that left his ass exposed and Rook had done a few changes to make Jake look more like his real son so if he was ever found no one would know Jake Rook was really Jake Armstrong. No longer did he have blonde hair as he had the same red hair his ‘father’ had along with his eyes being a bit darker brown, and thanks to the Flexarium in his body it made changing Jake’s body structure even easier as it was almost like molding clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook was smiling one hand resting on his ‘sons’ head while he was looking through the numerous reports, and new stories. To think all this was started with just a few well placed animatronics and a near perfect Flexarium clone of Jake to take the place of his baby boy. His cock flexed in his baby boy’s mouth as he switched over to the “video” of Blindstike trying to assassinate him and Stretch coming in to take the blow. Who would have thought an animatronic duplicate would make such a perfect way to have Stretch die. “Hm, let’s see what to do next.” The man hummed to himself, as he brought up the images of both Nathan and Ricardo and he couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys were rather handsome in their own ways, Nathan he could imagine playing with the boy who was obviously a bottom and had yet to see it and Rook would have oh so much fun toying with him. Then there was Ricardo, the muscle of the group and the straight boy in denial, Rook had plans for that one, he could tell he had a strong will and he would enjoy chipping away at it until the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span> and caved. “Now, I wonder who I can bring in next.” He said before he got an alert from the silent alarm from one of his many facilities and he brought it up on screen and his eyes gained a gleam to them. “Oh, oh now this going to be fucking, good!” He groaned as his balls pulled upwards as he found himself hitting his relief. The red head's cock was flexing in Jake's mouth as the head throbbed, and from it a constant stream of thick hot seed poured right into his mouth leaving Jake groaning as he was forced to swallow it down to keep it from dripping out his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagerly Jake gulped down each shot of cum, holding the softening shaft in his mouth as he relaxed his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you're using the lessons I taught you so well baby boy.” Smiled Rook rubbing Jake’s head and chuckled feeling the boy moan around his cock. Even if he had gone soft, he wasn’t done just yet. “Now you remember what comes afterwards right~?” Smirked Rook. “You’re gonna be a good boy and swallow it just like you did my cum.” He said tangling his fingers and shoving his baby boy's face right into his crotch and once he did he groaned as from his cock erupted not a surge of more of his cum but a hot stream of Rook’s piss and it was pouring right down his throat. “Take it all baby boy, do it and Daddy will play with that boy pussy of yours~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relaxing his throat Jake let the hot stream flow down it and fill his stomach as his hole twitched missing his Daddy pressing the send button on a picture of him from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep on drinking baby boy.” Rook smirked doing some typing on his Keyboard as he had a camera recording his baby boy since he started sucking him off. “Keep drinking it, and don't stop till it's all gone.” He smirked. “Actually, pull back for a bit show daddy your swallowing it~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake eagerly complied, pulling back and reaching up to stretch his mouth wide enough to not let any of the hot piss splash out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached down holding his cock in view of the camera with the head resting right on Jake’s lips so it was pouring right into his mouth. “That’s right, swallow it all drink every last drop of daddy’s piss im almost done baby boy and when I am I’m gonna give you the treat you’ve wanted for a while now~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake’s eyes brightened at the promise while he gulped down the mouth full of piss, eager to please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flying through the sky of Charter City, Nathan Park or Wingspan was hardly paying attention as he was keeping track of Police reports and keeping an eye on his scanner for any signs of break-ins at Rook’s many warehouses. Yet, that was not where his mind was right now. His focus was sorely on the fact that Jake, his best friend was dead. Nathan knew being superheroes was and it scared him everyday they went out on patrol and were fighting the many villains that had been coming around Charter City, or dealing with Blindstrike who obviously had more training than them. But they always got through, they always survived, they always </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet now with Jake gone it reminded Nathan of something frightening, for all their powers, their skills, and even the training they were getting. They were still human, they weren’t invincible, they weren’t immortal, they didn’t have super healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were just teens who had gotten into a lab accident, and had gained powers. Sure, normal weapons couldn’t harm them, but Blindstrike’s weapons could because they were made of the same thing that had given their powers the Flexarium. Meaning that the ninja could kill them, and that is what happened. Jake had died protecting Rook and he was gone, cut down so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathan was hurting after that, he was still hurting. Hell his family could see it, his siblings had all but left him alone when he had seen the news report and had locked himself in his room trying to calm down, but given how Ricardo had called and boy had he been angry it only made it all too clear that their friend was just gone. Nathan hadn’t left his room for days, outside of meals, the funeral and going out at night to do patrols with Ricardo, that was it. He didn’t want to see anyone as he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Jake was gone and he wasn’t coming back no matter what, no matter how much Nathan wished he would come back he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe mom was right, I should see that therapist.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mentally sighed, as he took a moment to land on a rooftop to take a break. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another silent night, no villains, no Blindstrike...just silence.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was on these nights that Nathan began to hate the silence. It was eerie, it was concerning, and it only served to remind him it was just him and Ricardo now….and now he’d never get to tell Jake how he felt about him...never get to tell him his true feelings. “Jake.” He sighed longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he wasn’t given a moment to himself for long. His goggles alerting him to getting a message from an unknown number confusing him as he accepted the messaging finding that it was a picture...a picture that robbed his breath from his lungs and left him reeling in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture was of Jake, naked on his knees with a huge veiny cock fucking his face, cum dripping from his blond hair and his own cock rock hard. Nathan stared in shock, his brain trying to understand what he was seeing, was this some cruel joke from before Jake Died. Suddenly he got another message, this one was a video. Feeling his heart hammering against his chest, he selected to let it play. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Baby is Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jake was so eager to make his Daddy proud when his dad handed him a pair of black goggles before donning a set himself Jake thought only of how good his daddy looked in the skin tight suit that left his cock just out of reach before the duo was slinging through the night sky towards a Rook Unlimited Facility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now many would be wondering how it was that Jonathan Rook was slinging himself across the night sky of Charter City much like his wayward son. Well, the truth was Rook himself had been exposed to an experiment that had not only given himself stretching abilities similar to that of the Flex Fighters, but a side effect of it had been he had gained a rather horrible mutation one that he kept hidden from everyone while he worked on creating a cure for him, luckily with Jake’s DNA he was able to remove the Transformation while keeping the amazing powers, he had of course rewarded Jake for being such a good boy, by filling him up like a balloon till he could not move from the amount of cum in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his new found power, and with his baby boy. Rook felt it was time to do something with his new abilities and that was capture Blind Strike and bring him in. It was simple to figure out where he was going to strike next, given the fact that Blindstrike had been hitting a number of his warehouses, as such considering that according to police reports Blindstrike had been seen over in the west side of the city it was easy to predict which one he was going to hit next. So after gifting his baby boy a new outfit, and donning one for himself the two of them decided to make their move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They easily found the warehouse where Rook had calculated that Blindstrike was gonna strike. “Are you ready for this baby boy? After all, it's been a while since you were out in the field. Are you sure you can handle this?” He smirked. “Or are you doing this to impress me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning up Jake gave his Daddy a kiss and said “If you want Blinkstrike I will catch him for you Daddy,”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jake leaned back a figure entered the room wearing dark armor with blue blades on its back this was Blindstrike, unaware of the trap he had just entered or the eyes watching his every movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it seems like it's time for you to prove to me you can do that baby boy.” Smiled Rook, moving back to stay in the shadows. “Take down Blind Strike, do so and I’ll reward you. Should it prove to be too much and I will step in but you’ll be punished afterwards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake nodded his head and when he saw an opening he launched himself at Blindstrike intent on taking him down and disarming him, first with a whip of his hand he launched off Blindstrike’s helmet revealing a dark skinned face with ear length purple hair and bright green eyes, next the blades were thrown away as Jake wrapped around him a hand stretching to cover his Nose, and mouth in order to make him black out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clapping was heard as Rook dropped down from above, approaching Rook had the biggest smile on his face as he snickered and clapped. “Well done, well done.” Smiled Rook reaching over and rubbed and caressed Jake’s head. “Quick, efficient, and without taking or causing any damage. I am impressed baby boy, it seems that the lessons I’ve taught you have come in handy.” He hummed, moving over and began examining Blindstrike’s face humming as he did so. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting Blindstrike to be a woman let alone a young one.” He said as he tried to get a better look at the girl before him. “You wouldn’t happen to know her would you baby boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking closely at the face Jake said “That is Riya,” a blush coloring his cheeks as he looked at his former crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you do know her?” Rook asked, his eyebrow twitching somewhat as he saw the blush on his baby boy's face feeling a small amount of annoyance. “And what is her name then hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riya Dashti, Daddy She went to School with me,” Jake said with the blush still on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook’s eyes widened upon hearing her last name and he blinked. Once. Twice. Then three times. “I’m sorry, but baby boy did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> last name was Dashti?” He had to make sure he heard that correctly as he looked down at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> before him completely unsure if what he had heard was the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy her last name is Dashti,” Jake confirmed nodding his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Baby boy you wouldn't’ happen to have been in denial before I got you where you? Or perhaps you were Bi-sexual?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake tilted his head to the side in confusion making him look even cuter and a tad bit more fuckable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby boy, I have to wonder if you're into crossdressers? Cause this is no girl, this is a guy.” Seeing the look of disbelief, Rook snorted as he grabbed his baby boy’s hand and then moved it down towards “Riya’s” crotch portion of “her” armor and then stuck it right down into the bottom portion of the armor sliding it right in an down towards “her” crotch. “Tell me, do you feel something that shouldn’t be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping Jake’s fingers curled around what could only be a cock and it was bigger than his but nowhere near the size of his daddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya groaned as he slowly started to come to, he couldn’t believe that someone had gotten the drop on him. It was supposed to be a simple mission...ok maybe not as simple as he thought. Given the fact of how he was now a wanted criminal for murders he had no part in, it was clear someone was trying to blame him for the murders even going as far as to use near perfect replicas of his Flexarium blades to pull off the look of him being the one who committed the attacks. He just didn’t understand how someone would think he was the one doing the killing, his blades had only ever been made to defend himself or to knock out someone else. Still, with everyone in Charter city aware of him or rather aware of Blindstrike it made it hard for him to do his job and gather the intel for his missions, even more so now that Rook had double security and even had cops on the job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken him weeks to replan his original plan, as well as monitor the cops and keep track of the time between their shifts switching or when they would take breaks. Having managed to get past them, and Rooks’ new security he finally managed to sneak in and was about to continue when he was suddenly attacked. Having not been expecting anyone, he didn’t have to fight back and as such had been rendered unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he found himself slowly waking up and shuddering as he found himself laying on something cold and whatever it was he could feel meaning only one thing. Whoever had captured him had removed his armor and had seen his face. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I might actually have to go through with taking on the title of killer’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, as he knew the doctor wouldn’t appreciate having someone knowing who he was and having control over him, it was as he was laying there he was suddenly aware of the fact that not only did he not have on the armor, but his body suit was missing as well. “W-What the hell?” He said trying to move, only to feel his hands and feet being restrained by chains-made of Flexarium- changing him up in an X like position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake walked slowly towards the bound male taking in the sight of his former crush's body and comparing it to his daddy’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riya had a rather handsome looking body, as he was tall with a light lean figure and tan skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad-which made it a bit easy to pass off as a girl a flat chested one but a girl nonetheless-he has a cute round, plump, bubble butt. He was sporting a shocking 10-inch long pop bottle thick dick with his balls the size of oranges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake moved in front of Riya and looked down before muttering “And you had me thinking you were a girl,” before slamming his lips into Riya’s in a searing hot kiss as their naked bodies rubbed against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riya’s eyes widened in shock, he had still been coming too when the person had walked up to him and started kissing him. And as his vision began clearing, he was shocked to see that the person who was kissing him was Jake! The boy who had been declared dead! This couldn’t be happening. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-How is he alive?! He was the body in the casket! How is he here before me!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Questions ran through his mind, how could a boy who had been dead be standing before him right now or even kissing him for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss Jake trailed a hand down to Riya’s cock and gripped it giving the soft flesh a few rough pumps. His free hand caressed Riya’s body as he pumped the bound boy’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How are you?” Riya tried to find the words to speak, and yet nothing was coming to him. What did you say to a person who you thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only to find out he wasn’t as dead as everyone was led to believe. “How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I-Your funeral! The body! The casket! We all watched you get lowered into the ground! How are you alive!” He was trying to fight against the pleasure of his cock being toyed with, he wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is where I come in.” A familiar voice called out, as slowly walking out of the shadows with a smile on his face was none other than Rook himself. “Hello Blindstrike, or would you prefer your real name Riya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning with a bright smile Jake called out “Daddy!” his own cock jumping in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rook! D-Daddy?! What is going on here?!” Riya demanded, as he was trying to break out of the chains even more to escape and get Jake out of here. “What is going on here Rook! What did you do to him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me, the things I did to him would make your toes curl and scream.” Rook purred moving over and rubbed Jake’s head smirking seeing his baby boy leaning into his touch. “As for what’s going on? Well, my baby boy has been oh so lonely so I thought it was time to expand the family. And why not get him a brother or two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Second I am free I will Kill you,” Riya growled jerking forward in the chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you’d think so wouldn’t you.” Rook smiled moving his arm out and then to Riya’s shock his arm </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretched </span>
  </em>
  <span>over towards a table and grabbed what looked to be a needle with a strange sort of liquid inside of it. “But I’m afraid this is where you become my good little boy.” Moving over towards Riya he pressed the tip of the needle into his balls making the male hiss. “I’m sorry did that hurt? It was supposed to be painless, but oh well.” as he pushed down on the needle injecting the liquid that was inside Riya’s balls causing them to start to swell and grow larger twitching, and aching as he could feel himself suddenly producing more seed, seed that was swishing and churning around inside of his now swollen sack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, seems it worked too well oh well.” He shrugged with a grin, watching as Riya’s balls twitched and how his cock ached as pre was suddenly oozing from his tip and dribbling down his shaft. “My my, look at that baby boy it seems your future brother is having some issues. Just look at his balls, they look ready to pop, we can’t have that now can we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Daddy,” Jake said moving to his knees in front of the leaking cock opening his mouth and swallowing the twitching shaft in one go, while shaking his ass for his daddy’s enjoyment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!” Gasped Riya as he squirmed and shuddered, his cock twitching and throbbing. He didn’t know what it was that Rook had injected him with, but it was making him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive and causing his balls to twitch and churn out more seed making them grow larger. Pre was spilling out from the head and dribbling into Jake’s mouth as Riya shudder and gasped when he felt Jake’s hands toy with his balls and juggle them around making him thrash around and his in pleasure, even more so when Jake’s hand slipped off his balls and brushed against his taint. A shiver shooting through the boy at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing a button on a controller, Rook smirked as the whirling of gears let him know Riya was about to get introduced to a model of his baby boy’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riya jumped when he felt something slide out of the table behind him and start pushing at his virgin hole. Rook watched smirking as he watched the toy apply pressure to his hole. Once. Twice. Three times, watching it shake and quiver making him smirk as he finally saw it give way and slowly it began sinking into his ass, causing Riya to let out a moan that could be heard throughout all of the building or it would have had it not been for the walls being sound proofed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough Games Baby, Why don’t you show your new brother your best feature,” Rook said moving to sit in a chair while pushing another button causing the table holding Riya to move so the dark skinned male was laying on his back his cock dripping saliva as it pointed straight up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following his Daddies instructions, he climbed on top of Riya and moved into position, his plump rump positioned over Riya’s twitching length and his hole right at the head, without wasting a moment he slammed his hips down taking the entirety of the twitching 10 inch cock in one go. Jake moaned out in pleasure, his body twitching as his hands gripped the naked chest under them, his hips raising and slamming down on the twitching cock eager to be filled by the thick sticky seed contained in the heaving orbs below the shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With no hesitation, he once more lifted himself up and then sank back down on his cock, shuddering as his walls were forced apart and he felt all of Riya's man meat inside of him pulse against his walls. Smiling to himself, he rose up once more and then dropped back down shuddering each time he came down and felt the pure pleasure shoot through his body with each bounce that took him down and then up nearly completely off the cock that was inside of his ass. His own cock was bouncing off Riya’s stomach, smearing it with pre. He could feel Riya throbbing inside him, and Riya could feel Jake's walls clamping down on his dick. They both heard the way one another's breathing hitch more and more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riya’s head was rolling around, his teeth grinding against one another as he tried to fight off the pleasure shuddering and gasping  feebly thrust his hips as Jake slowly rose off him, a part of him wanting to get that delicious heat back around his aching cock. He barely comprehends his words, only gasping in rapture as his head was massaged and milked, his pre-cum spurting into Jake from his pulsing shaft. A moan leaving him when his cock was once again swallowed by the amazing hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake groaned and bounced along Riya's dick shuddering, his inner walls squeezing and massaging Riya's cock each time he bounced pulling himself upward and letting gravity pull him back down letting his ass spasm around the cock that was spasming around inside of him making him shudder. He rode him harder and harder, bouncing faster and faster and all Riya could do was watch, watch as the red head threw his head back howling in ecstasy...something that Riya found himself wanting to share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please.” Riya began shuddering, whimpering as Jake boldly lifted himself up and then he sank down on his cock, over and over again one more coming down on his cock, heat pooling in his stomach. He squirmed as Rook moved over and ever so boldly reached up and yanked on nipples given them a twist, a pull, and a tug.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Time Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. He didn’t know how long he had just been watching, staring at the video that was playing right before his eyes. Normally, something like this would be something that he would try and avoid, spam mail, internet links, etc. He’d never had </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to himself for things like that with his siblings always being around, yet now he did and looking at the video before him he was completely and utterly shocked. Nathan stared at the video on his phone how could he not it was Jake moaning and begging while fingering himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake the friend who had been reported to have been dead, killed by Blindstrike who had suddenly started going after people. Jake, who’s body that he and Ricardo had been there at the funeral to see the body laying there still as still can be. Jake who had been lowered into the ground before being buried. So it was shocking to see him alive, and squirming as he plunged four fingers inside of his own tight pink hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You like that baby boy? You enjoy having fingers in your tight little hole?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice of a mysterious male who was obviously the one recording Jake as he was doing this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But its not enough is it? You’ve been fingering yourself for so long though, they aren’t reaching deep enough are? Not really scratching that itch you have deep, deep inside that twitching little hungry hole of yours, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice asked, the camera zooming right in on Jake’s face letting Nathan see the expression perfectly. Jake’s face was flushed, cheeks pink and his blue eyes dark with lust and desire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Answer the question~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your dick Daddy, Fuck my cunt and breed me Daddy.” Jake moaned out begging as he pushed back his plump ass shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you been a good boy for Daddy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice asked the angel changed and Nathan gasped, his eyes going wide when coming into view was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock that Nathan had ever seen. His entire body shuddered, eyes tracing along the sheer massive length seeing the thick visible pulsing veins along it. The sheer size and thickness enough to make his jaw drop-and secretly a bit of drool dribbling down his chin-as he felt his own cock twitch in his pants, never before had he thought he would see one so..so...monstrous and yet here was one right here on his phone and it was about to go inside of his friend, Nathan didn’t think that something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> massive would even be able to do such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake moaned out as his Daddy pushed into him, the stretch a welcome sensation as his hole squeezed tight around the massive cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches were pushed into him. Nathan swore that Jake must have felt like an arm was being pushed into him, it made the boy shudder and feel himself growing aroused as he watched this as he could only imagine what the sheer thickness of the member pushing into Jake was doing to him, no doubt it was driving him mad. From what he could see, the thick and long tube of man mean pushing into his ass was forcing his tight anal channel to be forced open, his cherry no longer a thing as it had all but been shattered by monster invading his ass and for Nathan a part of him wished it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the getting that massive shaft pushed into his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake moaned out his hands going to his nipples and twisting them as he flexed his hole on each thrust of the cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathan whimpered, the grip on his phone tightening as he moved looking around to make sure no one was around before he found a nice little spot on the roof he had been hiding in the shadows of a water tower. Once he was sure he was hidden well enough, he reached up and pulled off his goggles letting his suit come off instantly, and the moment it was off he had his pants undone and his underwear pulled down. He hissed as his 11-inch long 4-thick cock meet the cool crisp night air making him shudder when he began pumping his shaft trying to match the speed of the guy fucking Jake’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but watch in awe as the male was slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Jake’s tight needy hole, all the while Nathan was trying and failing to match the speed of the thrust his hand pumping along his shaft shuddering </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each and every thrust, Nathan would hear the sounds of the blonde on the screen let out a sharp gasp, mewling, gasping, and arching his back with each and every thrust as Jake moaned out his hazy lust filled eyes turning to the Camera and he said “Daddy wants to let you know you could have had me if you had made your move Nathan.” and with that the screen went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he heard Jake speak directly to him was when he suddenly gasped and he shuddered as his release washed over him, his cock sandwiched between his hand, fingers squeezing it as he came. He could feel the ropes of seed splashing against his body and spurting upwards from his cock hitting him right in the face leaving him a panting, mewling, moaning mess as he shuddered in the aftermath of his release. Panting and shivering from his release, Nathan was barely aware of another picture being sent to his phone as he decided to take a look, there on screen was the image of Jake his legs spread his hole gushing with seed making him squirm and shudder as the cock that had fucked him was pressed against his face smearing the cum all along it. Suddenly there was another message right under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to join us~?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Third Joins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Care to join us~?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message was so innocent. So simple. So easy to read, and yet just looking at it Nathan felt as if he was looking down the barrel of a loaded gun, his breathing hitched as he felt his heart skip a beat before loudly, thundering much like a drum. He couldn’t help but whimper, as he looked at it and then back at the picture of Jake and how open his hole was making him squirm all the more. He...he should say no, he should close his phone, or maybe he should go to Rook and see if someone could track who sent this number, call Omni-mass and let him know. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I thinking?! There’s no way he’d believe this...let alone want to see it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nathan’s mind was a mess as he tried to think on what it was he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had to...he had to do something. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if this is a trick?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself, biting his bottom lip. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This...this is just some sick joke! It has to be!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And if it isn’t?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The more treacherous part of his mind whispered making him freeze. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if this is proof that he is alive? What if whoever has him, is controlling him? Making him do these things? Forcing him to do this?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>That….that could be a possibility, a very highly, very plausible one, if this was real...if this was actually Jake in the video and in the photo...then that meant Jake was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that someone had him captured, and was controlling him, making him do these things and was toying with him. Using him like some sick perverted toy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He needs to be saved, he needs to be rescued...we can rescue him, we can get Jake back, tell him how we feel.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand holding his phone shook as he was unknowingly sending a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..I want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment there was no answer. For a moment he thought he had just been played. For one long painstaking moment he thought this was just some dream and he was going to wake up from it….then there was an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come to this location, and join in the fun.” There was a pop up after the message, sending the direction right to his map to show him where to go. “And don't be late...or you’ll miss your chance.” Another photo, this one of Jake on his knees, mouth open showing off the mouth full of cum that he was no doubt going to have to swallow. “He’s really eager~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Nathan pocketed his phone and ran towards the edge of the building. He ignored every single part of his brain telling him to stop, to call the police or Omni-mass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on the roof of the abandoned warehouse Nathan moved to an open door and started his descent into darkness, his cock hard in his suit as he arrived at the ground floor and on an old crate sat a card and a container.As he stopped at the crate he picked up the card on the back was another address and when he picked it up his phone rang. Reaching down he pulled it out of his suits only pocket and looked to see it was the same unknown number that had sent him the message, against his better judgment he slid his thumb across the screen unlocking his phone and there by answered his phone. “H-Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well well, seems you did as you were told.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice was...odd, he couldn’t make out the tone or even the way the person spoke as the voice sounded neither male or female and just sounded..dull. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a good well behaved boy you are Wingspan...or should I call you Nathan?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing Nathan tried to think up how this person knew until it hit him “Jake told?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Smart boy too, indeed he did.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice chuckled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Once I got him talking, he was quite the good boy in giving me the answers I wanted. Even more so when I rewarded him each and every time” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reward?” Nathan asked as his eyes fell on the container in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, reward this time was a special little something for you. So go on, be a good boy and see what it is I had him do for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing slightly Nathan put his phone on speaker and opened the container only to moan at the intoxicating scent that filled his nose. Looking inside, he saw it was something thick and something white, and considering Milk never looked this thick there was only one thing it could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right Nathan, inside the canister is Jake’s own special cum drink. He was such a good little boy when I asked him to make this just for you, he was so eager to do it he grabbed his dick and started jerking off all to the thought of you drinking it~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice chuckled lowly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to drink it right? I would hate to imagine his disappointed face if he found out you didn’t drink it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist Nathan lifted the container and started downing the still hot cum it contained, moaning as the thick seed slid down his throat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>